harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guys Part 2
Another adventure with those men who rule Williamsburg, Brooklyn. Those eight wonderful Guys. In so many ways, there is such a difference from where I live now in Williamsburg as opposed to White Plains. For one, this area is a lot more down-to-earth and artsy. This place has a very eclectic nature, which is a joy to see. In White Plains, it was the same kind of houses, McMansions, plus the same snobby set all the time. At one point in time, my dad told me before he died that at one party my mother had attended, the hostess was wearing the gaudiest dress imaginable and the room was decorated so extravangantly that it crossed the line to ostentatiousness! Of course, Mother loved the whole she-bang because it was one of her dearest friends who threw the stupid party. Grandmother McCallum told me all about it, and that my mother had made a complete fool of herself. She got loaded on champagne and decided to try to strip. While my mother's friends were cheering and egging her on, my dad was humiliated! And in front of everyone, she had dropped the bomb on my dad that she had been cheating on him with the man I call the Koch-Sucker! Dad divorced Mother soon after, and in celebration, she threw a huge drunken party and got trashed. It was then that Grandmother got her to Bellevue. Dad died not long after of a heart attack, but it was not before he told her exactly what he thought of her. "You are nothing but a tramp and a slut," he roared at her, "all you care about is greed and money, and in that order. I set up a trust fund for JC, and you will NOT put your filthy mitts on that money! If you do, even after you are married, I will see to it that you're locked up in jail for theft! I have my mother to make sure that happens if something should happen to me!" Mother screamed back at him, "Not if I send that bitch to the nursing home!" My dad got mad then, "I know you have hated my mother for years," he raged, "at least she knew what kind of woman you are! You are a conceited bitch!" "Maybe I am," Mother yelled, "but at least I know what I am!" "Have you even TAKEN JC into consideration?" Dad yelled at her. "Do you think I even GIVE a damn about him?!" Mother shot back, "All I care about is me and Daniel!" "Oh, yes!" Dad said angrily, "Your boy toy! The Koch-Sucker!" (That was the first time I heard that name, and it's exactly the name that fits Daniel Schreiber, the Koch-Sucker!) "At least HE treats me like a queen!" Mother raged, "He cares about me! We've not had a night out in years!" My mother was lying through her teeth and she knew it. Mother had always lied when she wanted things her way, and a lot of times, people buy her lies. Dad didn't; and neither did my Grandmother. "You made a complete spectacle of yourself at that party tonight!" he raged. "I cannot believe it! You were drunk, and carrying on with your boyfriend!" "Yes, I did!" Mother brazenly declared, "and I would do it again!" Speaking of my grandmother, Chris Wagner, one of my housemates, came through for me on that one. He discovered that my grandmother had been put in the nursing home out of sheer spite. Grandmother was as sharp as a tack, and Mother and the Koch-Sucker had done it to get her money! The institutionalization was cancelled, and my Grandmother was given a new place to live. Her money, which had been frozen at the hands of the Koch-Sucker, was unfrozen, and she found a new place here in Brooklyn of all places! She lives not that far from us here in Williamsburg, and she comes over all the time. The guys all love her, and she loves them too. She told me that she approves of me and Craig being together. When Mother found out what had happened and what Chris had done to get Grandmother out, she was livid! She bawled to Koch-Sucker about what had happened, and he threatened to evict us from the building. Never mind the fact that he did not own the building! In fact, it was Craig's father who bought the building and gave it to Craig! "You don't own this building, Koch-Sucker!" I said pointedly to him, "and you are a despicable man." "I am doing this for your mother," he raged, "and you owe her your respect!" "You have got some nerve!" I said angrily, "You and her threw me out of the house and you demand that I respect her?! She treated me with no respect whatsoever, and you demand that I respect HER?! I have seen STUPID in my day, you homewrecking piece of shit, and believe me, I've seen more crap flung at people than anything! You wrecked my home, wrecked my life and you destroyed my parents marriage! But then again, you were nothing more than a piece of crap!" "Look at you," he sneered, "living with a bunch of trash!" "You are near to crossing the line, you asshole!" I said coldly, "Don't you DARE call my family trash! These seven guys are more my family than you and Mother are! You got your kids! I at least have my grandmother and my family! They ARE my family, moreso than you ever will be! Not that you give a damn! But then again, I would never expect that from you! You and Mother were cheating all the time she was married to my Dad! You didn't care!" "I don't HAVE to care," Koch-Sucker sneered, "I have your mother! You will NEVER get her back!" "You know what?" I said, glaring at him with hatred, "I really couldn't care less! I am glad you two are married! I pity your children however!" "They will be brought up with morals!" Koch-Sucker said angrily, "How DARE you bust on my children!" "How dare YOU?!" I spat at him, "You came into our building! You start throwing weight around that you don't even HAVE; and you think you are all that! Get out of my home! Get your stinking ass out of this building, and don't you ever come back! If I hear that you ever set foot in this building again, I will make sure the police are called and you are arrested for trespass!" He looked at me with a vicious look, "I hate you!" he said. I gave him an even more vicious look, "I hate you too, you asshole!" I said coldly, "Go back to your life with my mother! I hope you two are miserable! Enjoy what you took from my family! I hope you choke on it! Now, get out of my sight, Koch-Sucker!" Well, Koch-Sucker left the building. Grandmother was thrilled. She had been visiting and she saw him come into the house. She was proud of how I took him apart! "JC, that was fantastic!" she enthused, "You did your dad proud there!" "Thank you, Grandmother," I said, "he really thinks he is a big shot! I wish I had a way to stop him permanently." "There IS," Mark said, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. When I talked with your grandmother, she gave me an idea. He has top money coming from Koch, but how did he get his job as he did?" "Well, Mark," Grandmother said, "apparently, the Schreibers knew Charles and David Koch! They moved in the same circles, you know. And when the Kochs come to NYC, Daniel spends most of his time scraping and bowing to them. They often have the Kochs come over to the White Plains mansion and JC's mother spends most of her time kowtowing to them!" "Dad never liked the Kochs and never got on with them," I said, "which makes it all the more puzzling that Mother fawns all over them." "I know," Grandmother said, "but I think we can stop them. Craig, you said your parents have some pull here." Craig nodded, his arm around me, "I do," he grinned, "Dad owns the building, and he gave it to me. I own it now, and there is not a thing Mr. Koch-Sucker has to say about ANYTHING. If he tries to buy this place, then he will be in a full world of trouble!" Grandmother smiled, "You two look cute together as a couple," she said, "I know your dad would have approved." "Thank you, Grandmother," I said, "that is so appreciated." That night, Steven made an excellent meal and Grandmother stayed for dinner. She then went back to her new apartment, which was a block or two down from us. Since we never allowed women to stay over, it was kind of a rule. Grandmother understood, but she visited us all the time. She was a big part of the family; and she was welcomed into the family. Meanwhile, Koch-Sucker and Mother sulked. "You tried to take their building?!" she squawked, "You are an IDIOT!" Koch-Sucker wailed, "I had to throw a scare into them!" "You realize you showed your hand now!" Mother raged, "They are on to us! We're screwed! We have noo choice now! We have to leave for the Caymans! NOW!" Well, that evening, I got a call from Grandmother. She saw on TV that Mother and Koch-Sucker fled to the Caymans! "Well, they left," she said, "bag and baggage. They took the kids with them!" I was not surprised. Koch-Sucker was definitely stupid! By showing his hand, he imperiled himself and Mother. "All I have to say is," I said to Grandmother, "good riddance. Let the Caribbean keep 'em. They showed their own hand and their true nature." "How so much like your dad you are," Grandmother said. "Dad knew her true colors," I said, "more or less, he had always known that she would cheat." "Your mother being multiple married the way she had," Grandmother said, "I was surprised that she met your dad." "Yeah, I agree," I said. "I have to get going here. A lot to do tonight." "House meeting?" Grandmother said. "Yep," I smiled, "big thing, I think." So, we ended the call, and I went to my meeting. I was happy. Craig smiled and took my hand as I sat with him. Category:The Guys Episodes